Love is a two-edged sword
by GaySailorMoon
Summary: A veces el amor es bonito para unos... pero provoca tristeza a otros... Ayudarías a la persona que quieres a conseguir a su amor? Aunque no seas tú? La felicidad de unos puede ser el dolor de otros. No se resumir asi que mejor leer. Rei, Minako, Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

_Es mi primer fic, así que perdón de antemano xd._

 _Por si acaso: Sailor Moon y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece_

* * *

Era un día lluvioso, pero no frío, de esos días en los que puedes permitirte el lujo de permanecer bajo la lluvia sin resfriarte.

La gente andaba por la calle con más prisa de lo habitual por llegar a su casa, coche u otro refugio del agua, todos caminando bajo sus grandes paraguas... ¿Todos? No, una persona no.

Caminaba despacio y sin paraguas bajo la lluvia, esquivando inconscientemente a la gente de su alrededor. Algunos negaban con la cabeza ante su pasividad frente a la lluvia, sin comprender como no le importaba que se mojaran sus ropas, pero la persona no se daba cuenta... de hecho, parecía no darse cuenta de nada, salvo de los pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza:

'¿ _Por qué duele tanto? Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, con eso me basta… y sé que con ella lo es…entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?'_

Esta era la pregunta que había estado rondando en su cabeza las últimas dos semanas. Dos semanas, sólo dos semanas… parecía casi cómico la manera en la que habían cambiado las cosas en dos semanas…

.

 **[Flashback]**

"Vamos Mina, o llegaremos tarde" gritaba Rei enfadada.

"Reeeiiii, calmate, no vamos tan mal de tiempo" respondió Minako, que se encontraba en ropa interior frente a su armario, intentando elegir su outfit.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en casa de Minako. Rei llevaba unos días durmiendo en casa de la rubia, ya que estaban haciendo reformas en el templo y su abuelo había preferido que no estuviera allí hasta que acabara la obra, debido a la gran cantidad de ruido y polvo.

Rei acudió a Minako como primera opción, ya que era a la que más cercana se sentía de las Sailor Senshi. Rei también estaba muy unida a Usagi, pero la convivencia de ambas, aunque solo fuera por una semana, hubiera resultado mentalmente agotadora para las dos: ' _para Usagi por nuestras constantes discusiones, y por mi…bueno, no se si habría sido capaz de controlarme estando tan cerca de ella'_ pensaba Rei.

Nadie, ni la propia Rei hasta hacía poco, sabía de sus sentimientos por Usagi. Siempre la había tenido un cariño especial (por eso era tan protectora con ella) pero no fue hasta hace unas semanas, cuando Mamoru dejó a Usagi para irse a América, que se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad.

Se había sentido tremendamente egoísta cuando notó que se alegraba de que Mamoru no estuviera y de que Usagi se hubiera refugiado totalmente en ella. Ambas chicas estaban más unidas que nunca y a Rei cada vez le resultaba más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos: no podía evitar quedarse mirando a Usagi, buscaba el contacto físico, sonreía cada vez que la rubia la hablaba…

Lo peor era que Usagi devolvía todos estos gestos, confundiendo a Rei. Rei sabía que Usagi lo hacía porque era así con todo el mundo, la salía ser tan cariñosa, pero en el fondo no podía evitar que creciera la esperanza en su corazón de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

' _Pero tiene a Mamoru… Da igual lo que pase, están destinados a estar juntos, siempre le querrá…'_ Rei suspiró notando que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Minako estaba terminando de vestirse cuando oyó el suspiro de Rei. Se giró para ver a su amiga con una expresión triste y perdida.

"Rei estas bien?" Mina esperó una respuesta que no llegó. "Rei?"

Terminó de calzarse y se giró para ver que Rei seguía en su mundo. Mina sonrió levemente, su amiga se veía adorable mirando a la pared con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Decidió captar la atención de Rei de una forma más sutil.

Se acercó lentamente a Rei, sin hacer ruido, y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído…

"VENUS LLAMANDO A MARTEEEE" Rei pegó un bote del susto y Minako aprovechó para agarrarla por los brazos y tumbarla sobre la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella.

"Mi-Mina qu-que-" pero fue interrumpida por el dedo de Minako sobre sus labios

"Rei vas a decirme que te pasa o en nombre de Venus te castigaré"

"¿Qué?"

"A ti te pasa algo y quiero saber que es. Llevas días muy rara"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Rei, no trates de engañarme, soy tu mejor amiga"

"Mina, que no, en serio. Bájate de encima que me estas ahogando"

"No voy a parar hasta que me lo digas"

"Mina por favor…"

"Te doy 10 segundos o…"

"¿O qué? ¿De verdad me vas a castigar?"

"Diez, nueve, ocho…" a cada segundo Mina se iba acercando más y más a Rei, que la miraba sonrojada sin entender nada. La mirada seria de Minako la estaba empezando a asustar, su amiga podía ser muuuy imprevisible.

' _Tal vez debería contárselo. Al final y al cabo es la diosa del amor y seguro que lo ent-'_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Minako.

"Dos, uno… Tu te lo has buscado"

"AH!" Rei gritó cuando su amiga comenzó a hacerla cosquillas.

"Mi…Minaa…AHHAHA…MINA PARA… HAHAHA" gritaba Rei intentando librarse de Mina. Sin embargo, Minako era más fuerte de lo que parecía, como demostraba siempre en sus batallas.

"Rei ríndete!" Gritaba Minako que sin duda estaba disfrutando con esto. Sabía que su amiga odiaba las cosquillas. Tras medio minuto más Rei se rindió.

"Vale, vale! HAHAH te lo di…diré… pero PARA POR FAVOR"

Finalmente, una Minako muy sonrojada, se bajó de Rei con una sonrisa triunfal.

"La famosa Guerrero Marte derrotada por unas cosquillas. Espera a que las demás se enteren de esto"

"Te odio" murmuró Rei todavía recuperando el aliento

"Me amas" la respondió Minako guiñándola un ojo y volviéndose a sonrojar levemente. "Y ahora cuéntame que te pasa"

"No lo vas a dejar estar no? Es una tontería de verdad"

"Rei… no me hagas volver a hacerlo…"

"Vale, vale…lo pillo" Rei suspiró. Finalmente iba a compartir sus sentimientos con alguien y estaba nerviosa. Que pasaba si Minako se horrorizaba y no quería ser su amiga? O si no lo aceptaba y se lo contaba a Usagi? Rei estaba asustada.

Minako, como si pudiera leer su mente, tomó la mano de Rei y la miró con una sonrisa tranquila para transmitirla confianza. "

Rei, eres mi mejor amiga, y no importa qué me cuentes que nada me hará dejar de sentir el cariño que te tengo, lo sabes no?"

Rei miró a los profundos ojos de Minako, y asintió, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por haber dudado de su amiga. Se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

"Mina… de verdad que... que lo he intentando, pe-pero no puedo evitar sentirme a-así" dijo Rei entre sollozos.

"Rei, es normal… no podemos controlar lo que sentimos" dijo Minako mientras la abrazaba

"El problema es que creo que lo que siento no está bien…" susurró Rei. Minako la separó entonces de ella y cogiéndola la cara con sus dos manos, la hizo mirarla.

"Rei mírame… cuéntame lo que es"

Rei asintió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras Minako la secaba las lágrimas.

"Mina, yo… creo que estoy enamorada"

"Rei no hay nada malo en-"

"No es por estar enamorada, es por _quién_ lo estoy"

"Pero quién puede ser tan malo?... Omg no será Yuuichirou?"

"Qué?! Ug nunca… La cosa es que no es un _él…_ es un _ella"_ Rei dijo tímidamente desviando la mirada. Esperó un comentario de Minako que no llegó. Minako la miraba sorprendida. Rei malinterpretó su gesto y sintió las ganas de llorar otra vez.

"Sabía que no era buena idea… será mejor que me vaya" dijo levantándose rápidamente.

"Espera qué? Rei no! Mierda" Minako se levantó corriendo yendo tras ella. ' _Idiota… te has quedado callada y ahora se piensa que no lo aceptas'_

"Rei por favor déjame explicarme" la desesperación en la voz de Minako hizo que Rei se girara dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Se sorprendió cuando vio que Minako estaba llorando.

"Rei si he reaccionado así es porque… a mi también me gusta una chica y…y cuando lo has dicho me he sorprendido de que sintieras lo mismo que yo y he sido una tonta y no me han salido las palabras, pero por favor, no sientas que no te acepto porque no podría perdonármelo" dijo Minako llorando lanzándose a los brazos de Rei, como había hecho ella antes.

Ahora era Rei la sorprendida, asimilando las palabras de su amiga, pero reaccionó rápidamente y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

"Perdóname tu Mina, estaba tan nerviosa que pensé que podrías haber reaccionado mal… sé que nunca me harías algo así"

Permanecieron abrazadas hasta que ambas se calmaron. Rei se separó la primera y sonrió suavemente a su amiga. Le pareció ver que Minako se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada. Parecía que su amiga quería decirla algo más, pero no estaba segura. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sonó su teléfono. Usagi.

' _Que oportuna'_ pensó Rei.

"Si?"

"Rei? Donde estas? Hemos quedado hace 20 minutos"

"Qué?!" Rei miró su reloj, no sabía que su conversación con Minako se había alargado tanto.

"Ahora vamos para allá, verdad Mina?" Mina asintió mirando a Rei, yendo a la habitación a por los bolsos de ambas.

"Mina? Es que estas con ella?"

"Claro Usako… no me digas que no te acordabas de que me quedaba estos días con ella?"

"No…" Rei se extrañó del tono de Usagi.

"Usa? Estás bien?"

"Rei, ya está todo, cuando quieras" dijo volviendo Minako.

"Ahora nos vemos" dijo Usagi, y colgó. _'Eso fue raro… si no conociera a Usagi diría que estaba celosa'_ pensó Rei.

.

El camino a The Crown, donde habían quedado con las otras chicas, no era muy largo, y transcurrió en gran parte en silencio, Rei y Minako todavía algo cortadas.

Poco antes de que llegaran, Minako habló.

"Bueno Rei, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente… Tengo que saber quién es esa chica *guiño,guiño,codazo,codazo*… la conozco?"

Rei se sonrojó un poco. "Puede que sí, puede que no… pero no te pienses que te has librado, tu también tienes que decirme quién es tu chica…"

Ante el comentario de Rei, Minako pareció apagarse un poco. "Oh… Creo que eso da igual… si ella tuviera sentimientos por mí lo sabría…"

Rei se sintió mal por poner triste a su amiga, entendía perfectamente como se sentía. Estaban ya en la puerta de The Crown, pero antes de que Minako entrara, Rei la retuvo tomándola de la mano.

"Muchas veces estamos tan convencidos de algo que nos empeñamos en ver las cosas como creemos y no como son… No podemos dar por supuestos los sentimientos de otra persona sino nos molestamos en preguntárselos o decirle los nuestros… así que no dejes de intentarlo"

Minako escuchó atentamente las palabras de Rei, y sonrió al final.

"Tienes razón" A continuación, sorprendiendo a Rei, se acercó a ella.

"Sabes? Para no ser la diosa del amor no lo haces nada mal" Antes de que pudiera contestar, Minako le había agarrado la cara con sus dos manos y la besó.

Rei instintivamente se quedó quieta. Era su primer beso con una chica. Los labios de Minako eran suaves y sabían a cereza. Segundos después, antes de que pudiera decidir si devolverlo o no, Minako se separó.

Rei se quedó en shock, totalmente sonrojada, abriendo la boca para hablar pero sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Minako se rió, la guiñó un ojo y tomándola de la mano la guió dentro de la sala de juegos. "No queremos hacer esperar más a nuestras amigas, no?".

* * *

 **Nota: bueno, esto pretendía ser un one-shot, pero me he liado a escribir y al final me ocupará uno o dos capítulos más.**

 **Se agradecen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Antes de empezar el capítulo me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _Soy ReiUsagi y ReixMinako trash, aunque creo que me decanto más por Minako y Rei. De ahí que esta historia tenga un poco de ambos ships. Aún asi, esta historia tiene como idea principal a Usagi y Rei._

 _Este capítulo estará más narrado desde el punto de vista de Minako, el anterior era más sobre Rei._

* * *

"Usagi, deberías comer más despacio, te va a doler la tripa" le decía una chica morena a su amiga rubia. Una tercera chica, de pelo azul, sentada con ellas, observaba la escena entre asqueada y divertida.

"Es que estoy hambrienta!" Dijo la rubia entre bocados a su hamburguesa. Makoto y Ami, las otras chicas, soltaron un profundo suspiro. "Usa, tú siempre estas hambrienta"

"Cuanto les falta a Mina y Rei? Es raro que se retrasen tanto.." preguntó Ami

"No puede quedarles mucho, Rei me dijo que ya…" antes de que Usagi pudiera terminar la frase dos chicas entraron al salón de juegos. Recorrieron la sala con la mirada, hasta que visualizaron a sus amigas y se acercaron a ellas.

"Por fin llegais" exclamó Makoto. "Por qué os habéis retrasado tanto?"

"Bueno… digamos que teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas y se nos fue el santo al cielo" dijo Rei rascándose el cuello de forma nerviosa. Minako a su lado asintió con la cabeza, algo cortada.

"Qué cosas?" preguntó Ami, sospechando que algo había ocurrido entre sus dos amigas, pero fue cortada por Usagi.

"Rei, eres una inútil, no eres capaz ni de llegar pronto, tienes que ser más responsable." dijo cruzada de brazos. Rei se mordió la lengua para no responder a su princesa. Sabía que Usagi iba a aprovechar este momento para soltarle las broncas que normalmente le echaba Rei a ella.

"Usagi, cariño, no eres precisamente la más indicada para hablar. Es la primera vez que llego tarde"

"Siempre hay una primera vez..." dijo Usagi sacando la lengua "Que se siente cuando eres tú a la que regañan?"

"No lo hago por gusto, es por tu bien, para que aprendas a ser más responsable y no una chica tonta"

"Rei eres una borde! No te soporto!"

"Ah si? Pues mira que pena…"

Minako observó la escena y suspiró, en cierta forma más tranquila ahora que el tema se había desviado de por qué ella y Rei habían llegado tarde.

Mina aprovechó para mirar a Rei, que ahora estaba distraída discutiendo con Usagi. Tras el beso la había notado tensa y callada, pero parecía que con la discusión había olvidado el tema.

Mina suspiró, ¿se había precipitado a la hora de besar a Rei?Le había salido solo, había sido un impulso; no había podido resistirse después de que Rei le dijera aquello.

Lo cierto es que Minako había tenido ganas de besarla desde que Rei le confesó que le gustaba una chica. De hecho, pensaba besarla después de que ella misma hubiera confesado que también estaba enamorada de una chica, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Usagi había llamado a Rei para que fueran a The Crown y el momento había acabado.

Mina volvió a suspirar. Si, Rei era la chica que la gustaba, hacía tiempo que ya no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, había aceptado que tendría que guardárselos para ella, ya que suponía que Rei nunca estaría interesada en ella u otra chica de esa forma… hasta el día de hoy, claro.

Con su confesión, Rei había conseguido que la esperanza se asentara en el corazón de Minako, pensando que podría tener alguna oportunidad con la guerrero Marte. Sin embargo, algo le decía Mina, que si ella hubiera sido el interés romántico de Rei, lo sabría ya. Rei le había confesado sus sentimientos por una chica, pero no le había dicho quién era. Tenía sentido pensar, que si hubiera sido ella, Rei habría aprovechado para decírselo…

A pesar de que Minako se había estado repitiendo eso una y otra vez, no podía evitar una idea en el interior de su cabeza susurrándola ' _pero… y si eres tú?'_ Minako intentaba ignorarla para no hacerse ilusiones, pero lo cierto es que la esperanza acababa ganando.

Mina volvió a suspirar. Algo la decía que esto no iba a acabar nada bien.

" Mina, estás bien?" Una suave voz la hizo regresar al mundo. Minako levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de Ami, que la miraban preocupada.

Se dio cuenta de que Usagi y Rei habían dejado de discutir hacía tiempo y que ahora también la miraban expectantes. Rei desvió rápidamente los ojos cuando los de Minako se clavaron en los suyos.

"Si si, estoy bien, es solo que he dormido mal y estoy algo cansada" dijo Mina forzando una sonrisa

"Toma un poco de mi frappe" le dijo Makoto ofreciendola su bebida "Lleva café y seguro que te despierta un poco".

Mina asintió con una sonrisa y bebió del frappe de su amiga. Estaba muy bueno.

"Pues yo creo que te gusta alguien, esos suspiros solo se sueltan cuando estas enamorada" dijo de pronto Usagi.

Mina se atragantó con el frappe de Makoto, que enseguida la dió fuertes palmadas en la espalda para intentar que se le quitara el ataque de tos.

"Já! Lo sabía! Quién es el afortunado Minako?" exclamó Usagi, feliz por haber acertado.

"Usagi! Que tonterías dices, deja a Mina en paz!" saltó Rei en defensa de su amiga, aunque en el fondo estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

"Si no he dicho nada malo!"

Minako, más recuperada del ataque de tos, y con la espalda dolorida por las palmadas de Makoto, pudo hablar de nuevo

"Usa, no me gusta nadie, solo he dormido mal, en serio"

Usagi fue a protestar de nuevo pero Rei la dió un pisotón por lo bajo.

"AY! Rei por qué me-" pero Rei la cortó.

"Que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque? Hace un día buenísimo" Minako la miró agradecida mientras Makoto y Ami asentían con la cabeza, algo confusas por la escena que acaban de presenciar.

.

Más tarde, paseando por el parque, Minako y Rei se quedaron algo rezagadas de las otras, para hablar.

"Gracias por lo de antes, aún no quiero decirlas nada a las chicas, por lo menos hasta que sepa como se siente la otra persona" dijo Mina mirando al suelo.

"No tienes que dármelas, te entiendo perfectamente" la sonrió Rei. Minako no pudo sino devolverle la sonrisa.

Rei miró hacia delante, en dirección a Usagi.

"Usa puede ser un poco tonta, pero parece darse cuenta enseguida de los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas" murmuró suavemente con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, aunque se apagó enseguida. "O por lo menos, de casi todas..."

Minako se dió cuenta entonces de quién era el amor de Rei. Cómo la miraba, cómo hablaba de ella, cómo se preocupaba por ella… ahora todo tenía sentido. Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Rei estaba enamorada de Usagi. Mina notó como su corazón se rompía, pero aún así encontró la fuerza necesaria para decir las palabras en alto.

"Rei… a ti te gusta Usagi, no es así?"

Rei desvió la mirada un momento, pero volvió a mirar a Mina y contestó "Si… no sé en que momento me di cuenta de que me importaba más que como amiga… sólo recuerdo darme cuenta de que no quería que me dejara nunca"

Minako asintió a las palabras de Rei. Oh, como entendía a su amiga, le había pasado lo mismo. Solo que ella si recordaba como se había ido enamorando de Rei: cada momento en el que había conocido más a la chica de pelo negro, cada batalla en la que se habían protegido la una a la otra, todos los momentos que habían pasado juntas… Si, Minako los recordaba muy bien.

"Mina, estás bien?" Rei sacó de sus pensamientos a Minako. Notó que tenía los ojos llorosos, y se los secó rápidamente antes de que las lágrimas pudieran caer.

"Sí" dijo forzando un tono alegre "No sé por qué no me había dado cuenta, era tan obvio… además, estoy segura de que Usagi corresponde tus sentimientos"

"Tu crees? Ella tiene a Mamoru y..."

"Rei, Mamoru lleva un mes ya fuera en América, y Usagi no ha vuelto a mencionarle... ha sido gracias a ti. Fuiste su mayor apoyo cuando Mamoru se fue… desde entonces sois inseparables y nunca he visto a Usagi tan feliz" a Minako nunca le había dolido tanto decir unas palabras

"No sé Mina..."

"Créeme Rei, además soy la diosa del amor no? Noto estas cosas" y forzó una sonrisa alegre y su guiño característico, que terminó de convencer a Rei.

"Ojalá tengas razón Mina, hablaré con Usagi, muchas gracias" Rei abrazó a Mina, que se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar. Se permitió disfrutar del abrazo de Rei, de imaginar miles de momentos como este si sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Se permitió imaginarse feliz durante unos segundos.

Finalmente, tomando una respiración profunda, se obligó a separarse.

"Será mejor que sigamos andando, nos estamos quedando muy atrás, casi no veo a las otras." dijo Rei. Minako asintió de acuerdo y empezaron a andar.

"Por cierto, no me has dicho quién te gusta a ti, Mina"

' _Ya no tiene sentido que lo sepas'_ pensó la rubia.

"Oh, no es nadie importante. Te acuerdas el crush que tuve con Haruka antes de saber que era chica? Bueno, pues me está volviendo a gustar" a Minako le parecía una excusa ridícula, pero solo podía esperar que Rei la creyera.

"En serio? Lo siento mucho Mina, ya sabes, está con Michiru y..."

"Lo sé, es imposible, por eso estoy un poco triste.. pero no te preocupes, se me pasará" dijo Minako, intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras

"Cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites Mina, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que te quiero muchísimo"

' _Ay Rei, ojalá supieras el daño que me estás haciendo sin querer'_ pensó Minako

Su momento se cortó por los gritos de Usagi, diciéndolas que a qué esperaban para alcanzarlas.

"Ya vamos pesada!" gritó Rei en tono de broma. Las dos chicas volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Después de un momento calladas, Rei volvió a hablar.

"Sabes, por un momento, cuando me besaste en The Crown, pensé que a lo mejor te gustaba yo... Ahora ya sé que solo lo hiciste de broma"

Otra vez Minako sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero fingió una risa. Sin embargo, se paró de repente; no iba a aguantar toda una tarde así.

"Sabes? Creo que me voy a ir a casa, sigo cansada y me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Dile a las chicas que las veré mañana y que siento no haberme despedido"

Rei miró extrañada a su amiga. " Estas bien? Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No hace falta"

"Mina, de verdad que no me importa"

"Rei, mi casa está aqui al lado, llegaré sana y salva. Además, tu chica te espera" dijo mirando a Usagi, que se había parado y las miraba algo confusa.

Rei soltó un suspiro y terminó asintiendo. Su amiga se estaba comportando muy raro, sabía que la pasaba algo... pero si Mina no quería contárselo hoy, no había manera de forzarla a ello.

"Como quieras, pero avísame cuando llegues... Nos vemos mañana" y tras darla un beso en la mejilla, se fue andando en dirección a Usagi.

Mina suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia su casa. ' _Rei, te quiero y quiero que seas feliz… y sé que con Usagi lo serás'_ Y esta vez Minako dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **Voilá! Un capítulo muy deprimente. Podría dejar aquí la historia… o podría escribir un último capítulo aún mas deprimente :)**

 **Ya veré lo que me apetece, u os apetece a vosotros.**

 **Review y decidme si quereis un capítulo más! Gracias a todxs :***


	3. Chapter 3

_Era un día lluvioso, pero no frío, de esos días en los que puedes permitirte el lujo de permanecer bajo la lluvia sin resfriarte._

 _La gente andaba por la calle con más prisa de lo habitual por llegar a su casa, coche u otro refugio del agua, todos caminando bajo sus grandes paraguas... ¿Todos? No, una persona no._

 _Caminaba despacio y sin paraguas bajo la lluvia, esquivando inconscientemente a la gente de su alrededor. Algunos negaban con la cabeza ante su pasividad frente a la lluvia, sin comprender como no le importaba que se mojaran sus ropas, pero la persona no se daba cuenta... de hecho, parecía no darse cuenta de nada, salvo de los pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza:_

 _'¿Por qué duele tanto? Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, con eso me basta… y sé que con ella lo es…entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?'_

 _Esta era la pregunta que había estado rondando en su cabeza las últimas dos semanas. Dos semanas, sólo dos semanas… parecía casi cómico la manera en la que habían cambiado las cosas en dos semanas…_

 _._

Minako suspiró. Levantó la vista al oscuro cielo que se cernía sobre ella, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba lloviendo.

No le importó, de nuevo, otro pensamiento había ocupado su mente.

' _Acaso es culpa mía?'_

Días después de su conversación en el parque con Rei, esta se había declarado, y tal como había dicho Mina, Usagi correspondía sus sentimientos.

Lógicamente, los días previos a su declaración, Rei estuvo nerviosa y pidiéndole consejo a Mina, que no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a su amiga. ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Negarse? Rei era su mejor amiga, quería lo mejor para ella, su felicidad… y si eso implicaba ayudarla a conseguir a la chica de sus sueños, pues así tenía que ser.

Mina comenzó a andar de nuevo.

No, no era culpa de suya, era culpa del destino. Minako lo sabía. El alma de Guerrero Venus que vivía en ella se lo había hecho saber en sueños, mostrándola imágenes, más bien recuerdos, de sus vidas pasadas: en algunas había sido feliz con Guerrero Marte, en otras su destino había sido trágico muriendo en batalla… o había sido incluso la propia Venus la que no correspondía los sentimientos de Marte… El elemento común a todas era el amor que existía siempre, aunque solo fuera en una, entre las guerreros.

Minako suspiró. ' _Supongo que en esta vida me ha tocado ser a mi la rechazada'_

Finalmente Minako llegó a The Crown, donde de nuevo la esperaban sus amigas. La rubia permaneció un rato delante de la puerta, mentalizándose de lo que iba a encontrar en su interior.

Rei y Usagi llevaban ya una semana de relación, y aunque no eran el tipo de pareja empalagosa (estamos hablando de Rei, al fin y al cabo) tenían ciertos gestos, miradas, sonrisas… que hacían daño a Mina.

Esto la resultaba frustrante, porque se sentía una egoísta por no alegrarse por sus amigas, pero a la vez entendía que no podía controlar lo que sentía, que cualquier persona estaría igual que ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y mentalizándose para poner la mejor de sus sonrisas, Minako finalmente entró a la sala de juegos.

.

"Mina! Estás empapada! Es que no traías paraguas?" preguntó Usagi cuando su amiga se sentó con ella en la mesa. La princesa era la única que se encontraba en ese momento.

"No… no sabía que iba a llover, así que no me molesté en coger uno antes de salir" respondió Minako encogiéndose de hombros. "Por cierto, donde están las demás?"

"Aún no han llegado… lo cual no me extraña, aún quedan 10 minutos para la hora que habíamos quedado" suspiró Usagi dejando caer la cabeza de aburrimiento sobre la mesa. Minako sonrió ante la exageración de su amiga.

"Entonces que haces aquí? Normalmente sueles llegar la última, no la primera"

"Oh" Usagi levantó rápidamente la cabeza, con una sonrisa "Rei me ha obligado a salir tan pronto, puede ser muy convincente..." añadió con un ligero rubor

"Ah, entiendo..." respondió Minako. A Usagi le pareció notar un tono triste en la voz de su amiga, pero lo dejó estar. Después se quedaron en silencio.

Usagi frunció el ceño. Desde hacía un tiempo, notaba que Mina se había distanciado un poco de ella. Seguían siendo amigas, obviamente, pero a la princesa le parecía que la guerrero estaba poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambas.

' _Habré hecho algo?'_ pensó Usagi, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarla, llegó Rei con su batido

"Aquí tienes Usako, tu batido favorito de vainilla" dijo Rei con una sonrisa. Luego se fijó en la otra chica rubia "Oh, hola Mina, no sabía que ibas a llegar ya, sino te hubiera pedido algo a ti también"

"No te preocupes, no tengo hambre, pero gracias" rechazó la rubia cortésmente.

Aunque el batido había alegrado momentáneamente a Usagi, todavía la preocupaba el sentimiento de tristeza procedente de su amiga.

Usagi, como Reina Serena, tenía un vínculo con sus guerreros, igual que el de Mamoru, y podía conectar con sus emociones. Era por esto por lo que sabía detectar tan bien los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas, porque podía llegar a sentirlos. Las guerreros también tenían este vínculo entre ellas y su reina, pero Usagi lo tenía aún más desarrollado. Por eso, sabía que aunque Minako tuviera una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Rei, se sentía triste.

' _Mina se ha estado comportando muy extraño las últimas semanas, más o menos desde cuando Rei y yo empezamos a salir… Podría ser que…?'_ los pensamientos de Usagi se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada finalmente de sus otras dos amigas, Ami y Makoto.

Una vez reunidas todas comenzaron a charlar alegremente, bromeando entre ellas como siempre hacían.

.

Un buen rato después, Minako se levantó para ir al baño.

"Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo"

"Espera! Te acompañaré" Usagi casi saltó de su asiento para seguir a Minako. Ante la mirada extrañada que la dedicaron sus amigas Usagi se sonrojó levemente "Qué? Es que yo también me hago pis, vale?"

Minako se rió levemente y agarrando del brazo a su amiga, la guió hasta el baño.

Lo cierto es que la única necesidad que tenía Usagi era preguntarle a su amiga que le pasaba. Una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza a la princesa, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Minako entró a la cabina, mientras Usagi la esperaba fuera. El baño estaba vacío y solo estaban separadas por una puerta.

"Podrían tener un poco más limpios los baños, que asco"

"Mina, puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Usagi ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

"Bueno, ya lo has hecho" respondió Mina con una risa. Se oyó el ruido de la cadena y segundos después salió Minako, dedicándole una sonrisa a Usagi.

Usagi miró a su amiga: Minako era más rubia, con ojos azules más claros, pero igual o más cálidos que los suyos. La una había sido para la otra la hermana que nunca tuvieron: gustos parecidos, mismo sentido del humor "tonto" de rubia, algo torpes, perezosas en los estudios… Sí, Mina y ella habían sido uña y carne desde que se conocieron. Usagi estaba muy agradecida de tener una amiga como ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Que quieres preguntarme?" dijo Mina mientras se lavaba las manos

"Pues verás… últimamente te noto triste, sé que me has dicho mil veces que no es nada, que son imaginaciones mías… pero puedo sentirlo Mina, sé que te pasa algo" Usagi vió en el espejo como el rostro de su amiga se apagaba un poco.

"Usa… sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar"

"Pero quiero preocuparme! Soy tu amiga, quiero ayudarte"

"Usagi, en serio-"

"Te he hecho algo? Porque noto como si estuvieras intentando distanciarte de mi y no entiendo por qué..." Minako desvió la mirada antes las palabras de Usagi. Ojalá pudiera contarle las cosas, pero no podía.

"Usagi, por favor, déjalo estar"

"No puedo dejarlo estar Mina! Incluso Rei, que es un témpano de hielo con las emociones, me ha dicho que te nota rara y también esta preocupada y-" Usagi se calló cuando vió que su amiga le cambió el gesto cuando mencionó el nombre de Rei. Algo se iluminó dentro de Usagi.

"Tiene que ver con Rei, verdad?"

"Usagi..."

"No quieres que este conmigo? Te preocupa que la haga daño o...o que la deje si vuelve Mamoru?" la voz de Usagi se rompió al final, no podía creer que su amiga pensara eso.

"No! No es nada de eso" añadió rápidamente Mina viendo hacia donde iba su amiga. Minako soltó un suspiro. Al final estaba haciendo daño a su amiga con su actitud egoísta...

"No es por ti, o por Rei... es algo mío, algo que siento yo". Usagi abrió mucho los ojos.

"Que quieres decir?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Minako tomó una respiración.

"Usagi, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así... me gusta... no, es más que eso, quiero..." pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Rei entró de golpe al baño.

"Que estais haciendo?! Tenemos problemas!" Rei no pareció darse cuenta de la tensión entre las dos rubias. "Vamos, es un ataque youma!"y salió enseguida.

Las dos chicas asintieron en shook. Antes de que salieran del baño, Usagi retuvo a Mina por el brazo. Minako levantó la mirada a su princesa, que tenía una expresión triste, casi de culpa, le pareció a Minako.

"Mina tu…la quieres, verdad?" susurró Usagi desviando la mirada. Mina simplemente asintió, no tenía sentido negarlo más.

Usagi quiso decir algo más, pero Minako la cortó.

"Usagi, sé que no hemos acabado esta conversación, pero por favor, no te preocupes por mi ahora, centrémonos en la batalla, si?" Usagi se enjuagó una pequeña lágrima y asintió.

Minako sacó su bastón para transformarse. "Venus dame el poder!"

Usagi miró a su amiga, antes de sacar el suyo. ' _Mina, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Por favor, reconoce el valor que estás teniendo'._

"Cristal de Plata dame el poder!"

* * *

Lloremos. Me había quedado muuuy largo el capítulo asi que he decidido subirlo en dos partes. En unas horas subo el siguiente... que viene cargado de drama (el que avisa no es traidor xd). Queda el siguiente capítulo y ya. ( _he oído epílogo tal vez?)_

Muchas gracias a todxs por los comentarios.! Y a los Reinako fans, solo diré: paciencia!


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Guerrero Luna y Venus finalmente salieron a la calle, se encontraron conque la lluvia de hacía una hora, se había convertido en una poderosa tormenta: en cuestión de segundos estaban empapadas y apenas podían ver lo que tenían delante por el viento y la lluvia.

"Marte donde estás?!" gritó Minako.

En ese momento, se vio un destello, seguido de un grito de dolor. Las dos chicas corrieron rápidamente en esa dirección. En seguida vieron a Guerrero Marte tirada en el suelo, con grandes heridas, intentando levantarse. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia ella.

"Marte! Estás bien?" preguntó SailorMoon.

"S-si, ha sido solo un rasguño… me parece que le he subestimado" dijo entredientes.

"Donde están Mercurio y Júpiter?" preguntó Minako

"Recibimos una llamada de Michiru y Haruka diciendo que habían aparecido 4 youmas en el parque de al lado y que necesitaban ayuda. Fueron con ellas mientras yo iba a avisaros, hasta que me tope con este youma y..."

"Habeis terminado ya la charla?" Una oscura voz sorprendió a las chicas. El youma se había acercado hasta ellas y tenía cargado en su mano una gran bola negra de electricidad, parecida a las de Júpiter.

"Cuidado!" gritó Minako. Las guerrero saltaron justo antes de que la bola eléctrica impactara contra ellas, haciendo un gran agujero donde estaban del que saltaban chispas debido a la lluvia.

' _H_ _a debido invocar la tormenta para que sus ataques eléctricos sean más fuertes… si lográramos detenerla tendríamos más posibilidades de debilitarle'_ pensó Minako.

Se dio cuenta de que el youma solo lanzaba ataques con un brazo, ya que el otro lo mantenía apuntando al cielo para, supuso Minako, mantener la tormenta.

"Marte! Hay que atacarle el brazo derecho para que..."

"Pare la tormenta y sea más vulnerable! Lo sé, me he dado cuenta también" respondió Marte con una sonrisa . Minako sonrió, Rei y ella siempre habían tenido esa conexión, que aumentaba en las batallas; casi podían comunicarse sin hablar.

Rei comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego al youma, que las esquivaba con facilidad, mientras que Minako aprovechó que estaba distraído para ir por detrás y atacarle.

Usagi se quedó atrás, esperando atenta a que sus amigas consiguieran debilitar al youma para lanzarle su ataque que le haría desaparecer, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

El brazo del youma que en teoría controlaba la tormenta, estaba empezando a formar una bola de energía, como si fuera a lanzar otro ataque. ' _Pero eso no tiene sentido, quién esta controlando sino la...'_

Levantó la vista entonces hacia un tejado para descubrir a otro youma de aspecto similar al primero, con los dos brazos extendidos hacia el cielo.

' _Maldición, asi que son dos! Este es el que verdaderamente está controlando la tormenta…. Entonces, que hace el otro?'_ Usagi abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo comprendió.

"Venus, Marte! Alejaos de él es una trampa!" gritó

Marte se giró cuando oyó el gritó de su princesa, pensando que estaba en peligro. Sólo vio a Usagi moviendo la boca y gesticulando, pero no veía ni oía bien con la tormenta. ' _Que estará...'_ pero la cortó el grito del youma, que ya había cargado su ataque y se lo iba a lanzar a Rei.

Minako, que si había entendido a Usagi, ya estaba corriendo en dirección a Rei para intentar advertirla.

"Rei cuidado!" gritó.

Rei entonces se dió cuenta de la bola negra de energía que se dirigía hacía ella y solo pudo preparar un contra-ataque, deseando que fuera capaz de destruir la bola de energía que ya no podía esquivar. ' _No me va a dar tiempo a cargar lo suficiente el ataque para protegerme'_ pensó Rei. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto…

"Rei no!" Minako saltó y se puso delante de Rei para protegerla, aun sabiendo que su cuerpo no era el mejor escudo, pero tenía que salvarla.

El cuerpo de Mina absorbió todo el impacto. Salió disparada y perdió el conocimiento casi de inmediato. Rei miró horrorizada como su amiga la protegía con su vida.

"Minako!" gritó.

Sintió como la rabia crecía dentro de ella hacia el monstruo que había hecho daño a su amiga.

"Pagarás por esto" dijo reuniendo toda su rabia en el ataque que seguía cargando gracias a su compañera. ' _Minako, resiste por favor'_

Usagi, que había comenzado su propia lucha con el otro youma, ajena a sus dos amigas, de repente sintió como si la arrancaran algo de su interior; como un golpe seco dentro de ella que la hizo perder momentáneamente la respiración y el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas.

' _Que-que me pasa'_ pensó intentando entender que estaba sintiendo. Era como si algo la hubiera dejado derepente, como si la faltara algo, como… entonces lo supo. "Venus!" gritó.

Se giró para ver a su amiga tendida en el suelo, y levantándose a trompicones, intentó ir hacia ella.

"No tan rápido!" el youma con el que había estado luchando se materializó delante de ella, atacándola con un potente chorro de agua que la lanzó contra un edificio.

Usagi gritó de dolor, su hombro recibió la mayor parte del impacto y seguramente estaba roto.

Aún así, se levantó enseguida, preparada para seguir luchando, solo un pensamiento ocupando su mente. ' _Tengo que ayudarla... Mina resiste._ _'_

 _._

 _._

Minako abrió lentamente los ojos. Parpadeó hasta que consiguió enfocar su visión, viendo el cielo, o mejor dicho, las oscuras nubes que lo cubrían. Le costaba mucho respirar. Cerró los ojos porque se estaba mareando.

Notó que le caía agua en la cara. Estaba lloviendo? O estaba llorando? O lloraba el cielo? Si, eso tenía sentido. ' _Oh cielo, gracias por llorar conmigo"_ pensó vagamente, sus pensamientos flotaban, confusos. De hecho, todo su cuerpo parecía flotar, como si no notara nada… no, había una parte que si notaba: el pecho. Bueno, todo su torso. Le quemaba, le ardía, le dolía mucho.

Minako se tocó en busca de una herida. Cuando su mano llegó al estómago, notó como una hendidura muy profunda que sin duda no debería estar ahí. Se llevó la mano a la cara y vió que estaba entera manchada de sangre. Cerró los ojos ante la imagen.

Demasiada sangre, eso no podía ser bueno… Por que estaba sangrando? No había hecho nada malo, solo había salvado a Rei y…

"Rei!" exclamó Minako volviendo a abrir los ojos. Ya se acordaba. Donde estaba Rei? Había sobrevivido? Tenía que encontrarla.

Minako intentó levantarse, sin éxito. Todo la daba vueltas, apenas podía moverse, casi no tenía fuerzas. Sentía que no la quedaba mucho, pero tenía que ver a Rei, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, tenia que decirle que…

"Mina!" en ese momento la voz de Rei llegó a sus oídos. Una Rei llena de heridas, medio chamuscada, llegó hasta ella corriendo, tomándola entre sus brazos.

"Mina! Aguanta por favor"

"Rei..." susurró Minako, levantando su mano hasta la cara algo chamuscada de Rei. "Te ves horrible".

Rei no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sarcástica ante el comentario de su amiga, incluso en esta situación, la rubia conservaba su humor.

"Bueno.. tu tampoco estás en tu mejor momento" Minako sonrió levemente.

"El youma?"

"Muerto, le di su merecido por haberte hecho daño"

"T-tu estas bien, co-con eso me basta" dijo Mina con esfuerzo.

Rei sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía inútil ante el dolor de su amiga. En ese momento dejó de llover, aunque ninguna pareció darse cuenta.

.

Guerrero Luna cayó de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de su hombro y resto del cuerpo, pero satisfecha de haber acabado con el youma. En cuanto desapareció, la tormenta se fue con él.

Usagi vio algo más lejos a Rei sosteniendo a Minako. Sentía que su vínculo con Venus iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Quería negarlo, pero sabía que a su amiga la quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Usagi quería ir con ella, pero supuso que Mina querría estar con Rei a solas.

Usagi se sentó en el suelo, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando no llorar y rezándole a la luna porque su amiga no muriera.

.

Minako tosió, sintiendo sangre en la boca. Tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero antes tenía que decirle a Rei lo que sentía.

"Rei, an-antes de que me vaya qu-quiero que..."

"No, no lo digas como si fueras a morir, no voy a dejar que te mueras" Mina sonrió ante la cabezonería de su amiga.

"Rei, desde que te conocí supe que ibas a ser una persona importante para mi. Estar a tu lado estos años ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, yo..." de nuevo las toses. La voz de Minako era cada vez más ronca, su corazón cada vez más débil. _'Aguanta un poco más'_

"Gracias por haber estado a mi lado, me has hecho tan feliz... aunque no sepas cuanto ni como... Rei, te quiero"

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Rei sin control, ante las palabras de su amiga. "Minako, yo también te quiero, no me dejes por favor."

Minako negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste, su amiga no la estaba entendiendo. Se incorporó, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, su cara quedando a la altura de la de Rei. Sostuvo la cara de Marte entre sus manos.

"No Rei, te amo" Rei miró confundida a su amiga, pero cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Minako contra los suyos. Minako transmitiéndole todo su amor en un beso, y Rei comprendió entonces.

Rei le devolvió el beso a Minako, reviviendo los recuerdos de otras vidas al tiempo que sus labios se movían en sincronía, en un beso desesperado por intentar aprovechar el tiempo perdido. El amor entre Venus y Marte iba más allá del tiempo y del espacio, siempre estaba ahí, con más o menos fuerza, pero era un símbolo de eternidad.

Finalmente, el beso se rompió. Minako notando su último aliento en los labios de Rei. Se separó con una sonrisa.

Todo se volvía oscuro, pero se sentía en paz. Había tenido una buena vida. Le pareció ver una luz viniendo hacia ella.

Sus amigas, Ami y Makoto, en sus trajes de guerrero. A su lado, Usagi, con su vestido de Reina. Las tres la sonreían. Rei estaba más adelante, también con su traje de guerrero, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, invitándola a alcanzarlas.

Minako sonrió y cerró los ojos. ' _Hasta siempre, chicas'_

"No!" gritó Rei viendo a su amiga cerrar los ojos. "Minako por favor, quedate conmigo!" pero ya era tarde.

Se abrazó al cuerpo de Venus, sollozando sin control. "P-por qué " gritó "No es justo… no es justo!"

,

Usagi rompió a llorar, sintiendo un vacío en su interior. Finalmente, su vínculo con Venus, había desaparecido.

"Mina… por qué tu? Lo siento, lo siento tanto..." sollozó abrazándose a si misma.

En ese momento notó como algo cálido se posaba en su hombro, aunque no era una presencia física. Se giró para encontrarse con la imagen de Minako, que la miraba con ternura.

Usagi intentó agarrar su mano, sin éxito, viendo como solo la atravesaba. Minako la miró con tristeza.

"E-eres el alma de Mina no? Venus..." Usagi susurró. Venus asintió levemente.

"Princesa, no debes sentirte triste, Minako y todos sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos, no se perderán. Habrá otros Guerrero Venus y Minako siempre permanecerá viva en ellos"

"Pero yo no quiero a Minako en un futuro, la quiero aquí, ahora, conmigo y con Rei" Usagi lloró. Esto no era justo, nada lo era.

"Usagi" Guerrero Luna levantó la mirada a Venus, no, a Minako. La que estaba hablando ahora era Minako. "Gracias. Gracias por haber tu amistad en esta vida"

"No Mina, perdóname" dijo levantándose "Siento que lo hayas pasado tan mal por mi culpa, ojalá hubiera sabido tus sentimientos antes, ojalá..." pero Minako la cortó.

"Usagi, no te culpes. No estoy triste de que hayan salido así las cosas, sino feliz de haberlas podido vivir y compartido con Rei, contigo y con las otras." Minako hizo el gesto de limpiar una lágrima de la mejilla de Usagi, dejandola una sensación cálida donde puso su mano.

"Prométeme que vivirás tu vida al máximo Usagi. Hazlo por mí, díselo a las demás también."

Usagi asintió, tragándose las ganas de llorar. Sería fuerte, sería fuerte por su amiga.

"No puedo quedarme más…" dijo Minako comenzando a desaparecer "Cuida de Rei ahora, te necesita más que nunca."

Usagi asintió, viendo la imagen de su amiga desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por completo. No, no por completo, siempre quedaría su recuerdo, en su corazón y en el de sus amigas, y eso haría que Minako no llegara a desaparecer nunca.

Usagi comenzó a andar hasta Rei, que seguía llorando, ahora sentada en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de Mina. Cuando la alcanzó, se agachó junta a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, para hacerla saber que no estaba sola. La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando Rei se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

' _Mina… tendremos una buena vida, te lo prometo'_ pensó Usagi.

.

* * *

Esa noche, todas las Sailor Senshi lloraron hasta quedarse dormidas, especialmente Rei. Usagi se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero Rei se había negado, prefiriendo estar sola. Usagi lo entendió. Los sentimientos de las dos chicas no habían cambiado, se seguían amando y lo seguirían haciendo toda esa vida, pero necesitarían un tiempo para recuperarse.

Rei tuvo un sueño.

.

Estaba sentada en el banco de un parque. Había un montón de cerezos en flor, creando un mar de colores rosa y blanco. Una suave brisa se oía entre los árboles.

Rei miró al frente, donde una chica rubia con un lazo rojo en el pelo, de espaldas a ella, miraba un arbusto con muchas flores. Rei se acercó a ella, sabiendo muy bien quién era.

"Son bonitas, no crees?" habló la chica rubia cuando notó que Rei estaba a su lado. Cogió una rosa blanca, algo plateada incluso, muy brillante, y se la ofreció a la chica de pelo negro.

Rei se sonrojó levemente y cogió la rosa que Minako le ofrecía, sus manos rozándose.

"Esto es un sueño, verdad?" preguntó Rei

"Sólo si quieres que lo sea. Si esto no te parece real, entonces es un sueño. Si crees que está pasando de verdad, no lo es. Lo que tu quieras" dijo Minako con una sonrisa.

Rei asintió, entendiendo más o menos las palabras de su amiga.

"Mina, tu me quieres…. Bueno, me querías, no?" preguntó Rei, más bien como una afirmación para ella misma.

Minako asintió. "Con todo mi corazón"

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque no correspondía que en esta vida que estuviésemos juntas. No te preocupes, no guardo ningún rencor o tristeza, haber podido quererte ha sido suficiente y..."

"No!" la interrumpió Rei, furiosa. "No te atrevas a menospreciar tus sentimientos y tu vida de esa manera Minako, como si fuera algo que tenía que pasar y ya. No tenía que pasar esto, no es justo que tuvieras que sufrir o morir porque sea el ' _destino'_ de esta vida. Es una puta mierda que hayas muerto Mina! Es una puta mierda!" la voz de Rei se rompió al final y cayó de rodillas, llorando.

Minako se acercó a su amiga, deseando poder hacer algo por cambiar la situación, pero no podía. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

"Rei, la vida está llena de momentos buenos y momentos malos. No podemos saber, ni elegir, que momentos nos van a pasar o cuando, pero si podemos elegir cuales queremos que determinen nuestra vida. La vida puede volver a ser buena, por dolorosas que sean nuestras perdidas."

Minako se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura de Rei, y la cogió el rostro entre las manos obligándola a mirarla.

"Eres fuerte Rei, aunque ahora parezca que no, el tiempo curará, siempre lo hace. Nos volveremos a encontrar, no sé en que forma o cuando, pero lo haremos. Hasta entonces, quedémonos con todo lo bueno que hemos vivido, seamos felices porque ha pasado, no porque se ha acabado"

Rei escuchaba profundamente a su amiga, sus lágrimas todavía cayendo.

En ese momento, Rei se levantó, cogiendo las manos a Mina y levantándola con ella.

"Mina, te prometo que en nuestra próxima vida estaremos juntas"

Minako negó con la cabeza, intentando alejarse, pero Rei no la dejó.

"Rei, no se puede prometer algo así. No recordaremos nada de nuestra vida anterior. Empezamos de nuevo, siempre lo hacemos."

Rei apretó aún más su agarre en las manos de Mina.

"Te lo prometo. No sé como lograremos, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, estaremos juntas, tendrás el final feliz que mereces"

Minako desvió la mirada, deseando creer a Rei… pero era tan difícil.

"Mina, confías en mi?" susurró Rei.

"Siempre" respondió sin dudar.

"Confía en mi promesa entonces, necesito que lo hagas"

Minako asintió, abrazando a Rei. Todo su corazón creyendo en Rei y sus palabras.

Una luz blanca comenzó a invadir el parque, molestando los ojos de Rei. Ambas guerreros se separaron.

"Que volvamos a vernos, Rei"

"Que volvamos a vernos, Minako"

* * *

Rei se incorporó de golpe en su cama, agitada por el sueño. Aún notaba las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

Había sido un sueño, solo un sueño. Rei soltó una respiración profunda. ' _Pero se sentía tan real...'_

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, intentando volver a dormirse, aunque sabía que sería imposible. Se giró para quedar de lado, cuando se llevó una sorpresa.

En frente de ella, en un lado de la almohada, se encontraba una flor. La flor que le había regalado Minako en el sueño.

Rei la cogió y la puso en agua al lado de su ventana, notando que el dolor que sentía se reducía un poco.

La flor era prueba de que no había sido un sueño. Era prueba de que siempre había que mantener la esperanza. Era una prueba de un futuro mejor.

Era prueba de que había hecho una promesa y que tenía que cumplirla.

* * *

 **AH :'''''''''''**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo una muerte y ha sido un terrible pero bonito dolor. Quizá se me haya ido el drama de las manos… pero no todo pueden ser siempre finales felices, la vida no es así.**

 **Anyway, ya tengo el epílogo en mente, sin tanto drama, i promise.**

 **Review y gracias por leer 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo**

 _Una chica caminaba entre los escombros de lo que parecía una ciudad. Todo estaba cubierto por una extraña niebla, que impedía ver a distancia. Se notaba humedad en el ambiente, como si hubiera estado lloviendo hasta hacía unos segundos._

' _Encuéntrala...encuéntrala'_

 _La chica se giró sobresaltada por la voz, mirando a todos los lados,_ _intentando averiguar de donde provenía_ _; pero no veía nada._ _Decidió seguir andando._ _Tenía la extraña sensación de necesitar encontrar algo, pero no sabía el que._

 _De pronto, le pareció ver a lo lejos la sombra de una figura humana._

' _Encuéntrala… encuéntrala'_

 _Empezó a andar más deprisa hacia la sombra, sintiendo que tenía que llegar hasta ella._

 _La sombra se giró hacia ella y pudo verla mejor. Era la figura de una chica, no había duda, pero estaba complemente oscura, no podía verle la cara. La sombra extendió la mano hacia ella, como si quisiera que la alcanzara._

" _Donde estoy? Que es este sitio? Que tengo que encontrar?" gritó la chica, intentando correr hacia la sombra, pero no avanzaba._

" _Encuéntrame… encuéntrame..." ahora la voz parecía venir de la sombra, que empezaba a desaparecer._

" _Espera! Quién eres?" volvió a gritar la chica. "Cómo puedo encontrarte?"_

 _La sombra abrió sus ojos en ese momento, dejándola vislumbrar el color de sus ojos._

 _"Los ojos son el espejo del alma" habló la sombra, ya apunto de desaparecer entre la niebla…"Recuerda"._

" _Qué significa eso? Quién eres? Espera… Espera!"_

 _._

"Espera!" Rei gritó incorporándose de golpe en su cama.

Tenía la respiración agitada, una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndola el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor para ver que ya no estaba rodeada de ruinas y nieblas, sino de los muebles, posters, libros y fotos de su habitación. Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo. ' _Todo ha sido un sueño… ese maldito sueño otra vez'_

Hacía unas semanas que había tenido el sueño por primera vez y desde entonces se repetía cada vez con más frecuencia: llevaba tres veces esta semana.

Siempre era la mismo: ella andando por la calle destrozada de lo que parecía una ciudad, deambulando sin rumbo hasta que aparecía aquella chica, o más bien sombra, que la decía que la encontrara. Rei sentía la necesidad de llegar hasta la sombra, pero nunca lograba alcanzarla, y siempre acababa despertándose de golpe con una extraña sensación de tristeza.

Sin embargo, esta vez había algo nuevo.

Hasta ahora, la sombra nunca había mostrado sus ojos. Esta vez los había abierto y Rei había podido ver unos profundos ojos azules que se habían clavado en el fondo de su mente y que tenía la sensación de que la perseguirían a lo largo del día. Los ojos le habían resultado familiares, como si ya los hubiera visto antes, como si…

" **RIINNGG"**

El despertador sonó, indicándole a Rei que era la hora de dejar de pensar en ojitos azules y levantarse para ir a la universidad. Rei se tapó la cara con la almohada y lloriqueó; solo quería dormir sin que ningún sueño la molestara.

El despertador no parecía opinar lo mismo, y siguió sonando hasta que Rei le dio frustrada un fuerte golpe que consiguió apagarlo.

.

* * *

Rei esperaba en el portal de su edificio de apartamentos fumando un cigarrillo con sus cascos puestos a que su amiga Ami y su novia Makoto vinieran a buscarla con el coche para ir a la universidad.

Los ojos azules de la chica se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. ' _Quién eres...'_ pensó Rei. El sonido de un claxon la hizo salir de su mundo y levantó la vista para ver que su transporte había llegado.

"Hola Ames, Makoto" saludó subiéndose a los asientos de atrás del coche.

"Otra vez fumando? Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que fumes" la regañó su amiga Ami.

"Lo sé, lo sé… sabes que lo estoy dejando, sólo fumo cuando estoy muy nerviosa o necesito pensar"

"Que suele ser muy a menudo" suspiró Ami.

"Yo lo dejaría ya Rei. Yo lo dejé sólo por no tener que escuchar a Ami regañarme cada dos por tres" dijo de broma Makoto. Ami puso los ojos ante el comentario de su novia y Rei solo rió.

El camino transcurrió entre pequeñas charlas hasta que llegaron al campus. Las tres estudiaban en la misma universidad. Ami y Rei se conocían de pequeñas, mientras que a Makoto la habían conocido en la uni. No mucho después empezó a salir con Ami.

"Estás bien? Te noto cansada" preguntó Ami a Rei

"Si, es solo… una mala noche"

"Otra vez el sueño ese?" Rei asintió.

"Aunque esta vez, ha cambiado un poco, he podido ver los ojos de la chica, y vais a pensar que estoy loca pero… siento como si ya los hubiera visto antes" murmuró Rei.

"Bueno, hay muchas teorías sobre los sueños. Hay quién dice que son cosas que van a suceder, o recuerdos que no sabemos que tenemos, o que si soñamos con alguien es porque queremos algo de esa persona o..." empezó a divagar Makoto, muy supersticiosa para estos temas, pero su novia la cortó.

"Bobadas. Los sueños son el subconsciente. Seguramente Rei se fijó en los ojos de alguien por la calle o en el metro y su cerebro los recuerda, y han aparecido aleatoriamente en el sueño, es lo más lógico"

"Ami, porque estudies medicina no significa que lo sepas todo. La ciencia no puede explicarlo todo"

Rei suspiró mientras oía a sus amigas enzarzarse en una de sus muchas discusiones. Lo cierto es que lo que había dicho Makoto encajaba con como se sentía, como si conociera esos ojos de antes… Podría ser un recuerdo su sueño?

Iba pensando en ello tan profundamente que no vio a dos chicas venir corriendo hacia ella.

"Cuidado!" gritó una al ver que no se apartaba.

Rei levantó la vista, pero ya era tarde.

Se chocó de lleno con la chica que iba corriendo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de culo mientras que la otra, del impulso que llevaba, cayó hacia delante, encima de Rei.

Rei notó su ira creciendo y se disponía a gritar a la chica cuando esta habló antes.

"Lo-lo siento, estas bien?" Rei levantó la vista dispuesta a soltarle cuatro cosas, pero se quedó callada cuando vio a la chica encima de ella.

Una rubia bastante guapa, de su misma edad más o menos, la miraba ligeramente sonrojada y sin aliento. Pero no fue su belleza la que dejó a Rei sin palabras, sino sus profundos ojos azules. ' _Los ojos de mi sueño'._

Rei no podía apartar los ojos de la rubia, que ahora empezaba a levantarse algo extrañada de la actitud de la chica con la que había tropezado

"Estas bien?" repitió, tendiéndole una mano a Rei.

"Mina, que torpe eres, ahora si que no vamos a llegar a clase" se quejó la otra chica rubia que iba corriendo con ella.

"Cállate Usa, si no hubieramos parado a comprarte un bollo no habríamos perdido el tren y ya estaríamos en clase...¿Puedes levantarte o te has hecho daño?"

Rei salió de su ensueño cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia se estaba volviendo a dirigir a ella, que seguía en el suelo.

"Nono! Estoy bien" dijo rápidamente, sonrojada "Es solo que..." pero se volvió a callar cuando cogió la mano de la chica para levantarse.

Sintió una conexión electrizante, un cosquilleo que la recorrió el cuerpo entero. Rei se quedó de piedra, mirando otra vez a los ojos de la chica. Pudo notar que ella también estaba sintiendo algo: la rubia estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas con el ceño fruncido.

' _Que me pasa, que es todo esto'_ pensó Rei. La imagen del sueño llegó a su mente. La sombra, los ojos, la voz… _'Encuéntrame… recuerda_ ' Rei volvió a oír la voz del sueño, y lo comprendió entonces: esta era la chica de su sueño.

La rubia miró su mano entrelazada con la de la chica, una sensación extraña recorriéndola el cuerpo. ' _Que raro, es como si… como si recordara su tacto, eso es posible?'_ pensó extrañada.

El carraspeó de su amiga la sacó de su ensueño. Tenían que ir a clase.

"Siento mucho haber chocado contigo, pero tengo que irme ya o..." antes de que pudiera acabar unos labios la cortaron.

.

' _Recuerda, recuerda'_ la voz se repetía cada vez con más fuerza en el interior de Rei. Estaba segura, había conocido a hasta chica antes, ¿pero cuando?. Tenía que recordar, quería recordar... ¿pero como?

La rubia empezó a hablar diciendo que se tenía que ir. Rei no quería, no podía soltar su mano, no sin recordar. Entonces, siguiendo un impulsó, la besó.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, cientos de imágenes llenaron su mente: la chica y ella vestidas con unos extraños trajes de guerreros, luchando contra monstruos, en cientos de escenarios distintos. También ellas dos de compras, riéndose, charlando en un parque, consolándose la una a la otra… incluso a veces aparecían con Ami, Makoto y la otra rubia. Eran ellas, pero como en otra vida, en otros lugares, en otro tiempo.

Entonces una imagen más fuerte que las demás llegó a la mente de Rei. La rubia poniéndose delante de ella para salvarla, muriendo entre sus brazos y finalmente ellas dos tomándose de la mano, Rei prometiéndola que estarían juntas la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Rei recordó todo.

Se separó suavemente rompiendo el beso, apoyando su frente contra la de la rubia, que tenía los ojos aún cerrados. Por fin había entendido su sueño, por fin había recordado.

.

"Minako..." susurró Rei.

Minako abrió los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, aunque una profunda sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ella había sentido y visto lo mismo que Rei.

"Rei... co-como es posible? No podemos... no podemos elegir nuestra próxima vida, es-"

"Te lo prometí, recuerdas?" sonrió Rei apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Minako "Una promesa de amor va más allá del tiempo"

Minako asinitó, sollozando levemente, su sonrisa creciendo aun más, sin poder creerse todavía la segunda oportunidad que se las concedía. Abrazó a Rei, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y la volvió a besar.

Esta vez iban a aprovechar todo el tiempo de su vida.

.

Algo apartadas, las amigas de ambas observaban la escena sin entender nada.

Ami y Makoto se acercaron a la rubia para ver si esta podía explicarles algo.

"Perdona pero… tu sabes que demonios está pasando?" preguntó Makoto.

Usagi contemplaba la escena emocionada, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa, una extraña sensación de paz y alegría llenando su corazón.

"Yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero… sólo sé que me alegro de que se hayan encontrado".

* * *

 **Y… fin!**

 **Gracias a todxs por leer! Nos vemos en otras historias3**


End file.
